The objective of the Transgenic Core is to provide transgenic mice to members of the COBRE program. The availability of this Core will provide state-of-the-art technologies to investigators of the VLC-COBRE and to the other life scientists at UVM. In addition to the generation, maintenance and screening of new transgenic mice, this Core aims to establish the techniques required for the generation of knock out mice at the University of Vermont. The specific aims of this core are: 4. To provide a core service for the generation of transgenic F2 mice. 5. To maintain a common SPF colony of transgenic mice that will be used in several projects. 6. To develop a regulated expression of genes in the airways of transgenic mice. 7. To establish embryonic stem cell cultures and techniques necessary to make gene deficient stem cells. 8. To establish the blastocyst injection techniques to generate knock out mice. 9. To establish a training course to enable the University of Vermont faculty, stuff and students to learn the bases and applications of the use of transgenic and knock out mice.